El hero del brillo nocturno: Primera parte
by reddragon1999tt
Summary: Esta es la historia del legendario grupo de aventureros que partió junto al héroe del brillo nocturno a derrotar al gran rey dragón oscuro. Issei el héroe del brillo nocturno será aquel que porte los poderes de los legados mundiales y traiga el fin a este malvado ser, acompañado de sus leales compañeros el héroe viajará en busca de las piedras angulares.


Hace muchas lunas existía un dragon de gran poder que fue bendecido con tres cabezas, una de ojos azules que representaba la claridad, otra de ojos dorados que representaban la paz y la ultima de ojos morados que veian las mentiras y las verdades; su sabiduria era grande, pues las tres cabezas pensaban de forma distinta pero manteniendo una ideología, ideología que se basaba en la igualdad, tanto para hombres como mujeres, sin importar su raza o clase, su reinó próspero y avanzado se encontraba distante de los demas países, de tal forma que cuando la invasión de los void sucedió estos nunca fueron advertidos, cuando el rey se entero ya fue demasiado tarde...

La ciudad fue atacada de una brutal manera, los habitantes que no podian pelear imploraban a los dioses que protegieran a sus valientes caballeros que en esta crisis habian dado a relucir su valor y el vinculo con los habitantes.

La pelea era ardua pero los caballeros decidieron pelear hasta el ultimo aliento. Si era por su patria, por su gente, por sus amadas e hijos...ellos...ellos se convertirán en mounstros carniceros todo por proteger a su pais y rey.

El rey atónito ante la resolución de sus leales caballeros, hizo algo que nunca se habia echó antes...las tres cabezas comenzaron una discusión, discusión que sellaria el destinó, solo quedaba usar dos caminos... seguir buscando o prepararse a lo peor.

El tiempo se agotaba y los caballeros restantes no podrian aguantar mas, en su desesperación el rey utilizo su ultimo recurso, el sabio rey, activo aquel plan que solo seria activado en caso de que se repita un diluvio, era eso o ser exterminados, penso el rey.

Era un recurso desesperado pero factible, no habria forma de que suceda una invasión de nuevo pero, el reino se convertiria en una leyenda y seria olvidado...pero que era mas importante que su reino cresca y sea la potencia mas influyente por su tecnología o que su reino sobreviva a este holocausto y reconstruya en un lugar seguro de todo.

El plan se puso en marcha y el gigantesco dragon de tres cabezas emprendio el vuelo, volo a lo alto del reino, volo a la montaña mas alta, montaña que separaba a su reino de los demas.

Orgulloso se poso en una saliente que era entrada a una cueva. a pasi lento se acerco a un mecanismo que se encontraba pegado al suelo, una vez cerca de este, el rey rugio a los 4 vientos el cantico sagrado.

Aquella montaña se desmoronaba por cada letra, dando paso a aquello que sería conocido como el legado mundial de los tres dragones legendarios.

Completamente limpia y sin una roca, la maquina comenzo su cometido. Las bestias que habian atacado el reino al ver y escuchar lo que la maquina hacia descidieron escapar, no les tomo mas de cinco minutos escapar, de aquel decadente reino.

Ante lo sucedido y pensando lo peor el circulo de caballeros mas influyentes decidió ir a ver que ocurria y ver que era esa máquina.

Con los vehículos que quedaban y estanan en buen estado, los caballeros se dirigieron a la maquina pensando que era cosa de las bestias.

A su llegada se sorprendieron a ver como su rey se separaba, como si cada cabeza se convirtiera en un ser aparte, cisa qhe preocupo a los caballeros pues pensaron que eso significaba el fin del reino.

Uno de ellos le pregunto al rey que sucedia, lo hacia con temor, duda, cansancio y exaltación.

Tranquilamente le respondio el rey, explicando que sucedia y que era esta máquina. Una vez se aclararon todas las dudas, el rey prosiguió a separar su conciencia.

Mientras el rey separaba su conciencia, el reino entero se comenzó a elevar a los cielos, poco a poco, mientras se alzaba unas estructuras hermosas de plata y oro acompañaban a las murallas como totems guardianes que protegian al reino y sus limites.

Cuando el reino se alzo galante al cielo el rey termino aquel proceso que pondria fin a su vida, no sin antes dejar al mundo los cuatro legados mundiales...legados que se convertirian en el propósito de vida de los aventureros.

El gran legado de los tres dragones que se alza en la cordillera de aldirius y las tres herramientad ancestrales del dragón, la espada del aumento que se encuentra incrustada en la piedra angular roja, la armadura de la división que se encuentra postrada a los pies de la piedra angular blanca y el anillo de la luz que se encuentra encrustado en la piedra angular negra.

La leyenda cuenta las grandes hazañas del rey de tres cabezas y esta termina con su mas grande hazaña, levantar y fundar el reino de aldirius, el reino alado, el reino que se alza en la cordillera del mismo nombre.

-Y esa es la historia del reino mis pequeños- con cabellos rubios y sonrisa tranquila hablaba una hermosa mujer a un grupo de niños sentados en el pasto de una pradera.

-porque nadie a reclamado los legados hermana argento?- pregunto una niña rubia con orejas de zorro que usaba ropas de monja al igual que la mujer rubia

-si porque hermana asia?-pregunto un rubio con ojos grises de forma muy curiosa mientras rascaba su mentón y se agitaba en la posición que se encontraba.

-eso kiba...kunou se debe a que estan esperando -les respondio a los curiosos niños su pregunta, respuesta que causo que otro de los niños preguntara.

-y que esperan hermana?-ahora le toco a una hermosa niña albina de pelo blanco con ojos azules vestida con ropas viejas y sucias al igual que los otros 2 niños incluido el rubio de ojos grises.

-esperan...al hero del brillo nocturno vali-respondio mientras alzaba la vista en dirección al cielo.

-hero del brillo nocturno?-pregunto un pequeño niño con ojos rojos y rubio que se escondia tímidamente detras de una hermosa pelirroja vestida de secretaria

-es el legendario guerrero que salvara este mundo gasper- le respondio la pregunta al timido rubio

-y cuando aparecerá?-pregunto un pequeño moreno que se encontraba trepado en un arbol

-nadie lo sabes sairog- solto sin mas la pelirroja de forms tranquila.

-ehhh!!- exclamo el moreno

-jajajaja bueno mis niños es horq de regresar a la iglesia-rio y hablo la monja mayor mientras cojia unas canastas

-si!!~- contestaron los niños mientras ayudaban a la monja y a la pelirroja

-rias estas segura de ayudarnos? no deberias dirigirte ya al gremio?-pregunto con preocupación la monja mayor

-ohh maldicion es verdad mi hermano me matara lo siento asia y chao niños-respondio la pelirroja mientras salia corriendo a toda prisa

-te veo luego-dijo la monja mientras veia alejarse a la pelirroja.

-hermana!!- gritaba una de las varias monjas de la iglesia

rapidamente la monja conocida como asia argento se giro y encaro tranquilamente a la otra monja, con voz suave pregunto.

-que sucede hermana akeno?-pretunto mientras ponia una mano en su mejilla

-es grave... an ...an traido un huevo de dragon!!!-respondio alterada la monja de nombre akeno

-que dices!??-pregunto estupefacta y alterada la monja asia

Rapidamente las dos monjas pusieron rumbo a la iglesia.

-un huevo de dragón eh?-dijo sairog mientras bajaba del árbol

-si así parece hermano-dijo kiba

-que raro...los dragones se extinguieron hace mucho-dijo el pequeño gasper aferrado a la falda de vali.

-quien sabe...pero creo que lo mejor seria ir a ver-hablo por ultimo vali mientras sonreía ante la situación y acariciaba la cabeza de Gasper.

Una vez los niños arribaron a la iglesia se quedaron con la vision desolada de la iglesia y al tampoco ver gente en la zona comun descidieron ir a la plaza encontrando al reino entero para no decir poco y al rey, los caballeros de la corte y los magos de la corte.

-gente de aldirius...el...el dia a llegado-dijo estupefacto el rey mientras mostraba el huevo con gran emoción y sobre todo esperanza.

-el heroe del brillo nocturno...-susurro uno de los pueblerinos.

-es el heroe!!!-grit otro

-los dioses nos an escuchado-decia una señora de la nobleza.

En un segundo...todo el pueblo comenzo a alabar al heroe que al fin aparecio, el dia

llegó y el destino se puso en marcha.

La leyenda del heroe del brillo nocturno comenzaria y seria el simbolo de la esperanza, la época oscura, llegaria a su fin...

 **Continuara...**


End file.
